


Mistakes

by Ysmiyr



Series: Short and Bittersweet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Both of them, M/M, Only deathfic bc they are both dead, Sirius PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysmiyr/pseuds/Ysmiyr
Summary: Mine would always be the same.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, after a hiatus of God knows how long, i decided to come back to writing and tidy up my fanfiction accounts and works. I'm reposting this one because it was under a pseud i can't remember why I tought i needed, and changing some things 13 year old me did that still make me cringe. Also, enligsh is not my mother language, so if i let pass any mistakes, please let me know!  
> Hope you guys like it <3

      In your eyes, it was where it began.

      It's been a while now, but I still remember how your head fell to the left when I introduced myself. I still remember the shy way in which you greeted me, your amber eyes shining behind your maroon hair, binding myself to you in that single inconsequential glance.

      I still remember of the first smile you gave me; it was bright, sincere and comforting. It felt like the home I never had.

      I still remember when I discovered your secret; how much I suffered with you on those years, feeling useless for not being able to help the only one my heart tore itself to shreds for.

      And I still remember our last kiss. It tasted of chocolate, biscuits and tea. It was in the rain, in front of our bright, small and messy house.

      It continues there, now dark and sad, as if it suffers from your departure as much as I do. If this pain can be expressed or forgotten I will never know, for I could never forget you. And even then, I prefer the sullied memories of happier days than having never met you.

      It was never even an option, for it was with memories of your gentle hugs and soft voice that i could find solace. Solace for the things I saw, the things I had to do, the choices I couldn't make. And now, for nights we spent apart, for the pain and the emptiness you left in me.

      It was only too easy to love you, Moony, and maybe that was my biggest mistake. Loving you meant laughing with you, suffering with you, and leaving when you wished me to. Even if I never really let you know just how gone I am on you.

      But it was just that, wasn't it? In the end, we were always the same soul, trapped in distinct bodies. One could never leave the other behind.

     We made too many mistakes, and maybe we would be alive if we did things differently, but I am sure my mistakes would be the same.

      And I never regretted any choice I made, when it came to you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! [ X ](http://therudeidiotof221b.tumblr.com/)


End file.
